Trouble Life for Caillou (2021 Film)
''Trouble Life for Caillou ''is an animated comedy-drama action crime film directed by Paul Verdi and produced by Victor Surge. It stars Tom Holland as the voice of both the titular main protagonist and the protagonist's long lost brother, with Yeardley Smith, Taylor Richardson, PJ Heywood, and Susanne Blakeslee also starring. It was a box office success, due to the audiences and viewers being fans of GoAnimate Caillou. It also received praise from critics for its CGI animation, visual effects, offensive/slapstick humor, storyline, and the voice performances, but received criticism for its poor editing in spite of the good special effects and decent CGI, and that a few scenes were deemed too violent or inappropriate for a PG-13. Plot: Caillou (Tom Holland) is excited about graduating from college and eventually does. He leaves his friends to prepare for living by himself. However, he bumps into his abusive father, Boris (PJ Heywood). Boris forces Caillou to live with him. Boris then marries Mrs. Martin (Susanne Blakeslee), but Caillou escapes without them noticing. Security guards and bodyguards attack Caillou, but he defeats them using martial arts. When he goes to Chuck E Cheese's, Boris and Mrs. Martin, noticing Caillou escaped, go to Chuck E Cheese's and ground him, before giving him harsh punishments. Gilbert, at Caillou's old home, decides to find Caillou and reunite. He then hangs out with Caillou until Boris finds them when going to give Caillou a Punishment Day. Boris then cruelly forces Caillou to take Gilbert back to the pound. Boris and Mrs. Martin celebrate the fact that Gilbert is gone, but Caillou breaks down and gets punched by Boris. Caillou then goes for a walk, but finds another person eerily identical to him. The person reveals he is one of Caillou's lost brothers, Daillou. He then tells him that he escaped from the orphanage and that Rosie (Taylor Richardson), Caillou's little sister, is actually Mrs. Martin's daughter (which Rosie and Mrs. Martin hate each other). The duo then go to Chuck E Cheese's to celebrate but are caught by Boris, who, after driving them to his house, forces Caillou to get rid of Daillou, but Caillou refuses. After many bad luck, such as Caillou getting separated from his mother and the couple taking our protagonists to the bar, the duo escape and go to McDonald's, before going to Chuck E Cheese's. The couple go to Chuck E Cheese's, but Caillou and Daillou escape while fighting off people working for Boris and Mrs. Martin. The couple then go searching around town, before Caillou and Daillou go to find their mother. Their mother is happy that Caillou is safe and that Daillou is safe and alive. After Daillou tells Rosie the truth about her birth, Boris and Mrs. Martin burst in with criminals, but Caillou, Daillou, and Rosie fight them off. The two opponent teams, Caillou and his friends against Boris and Mrs. Martin, decide to settle this in court. Gilbert, missing Caillou and his family, gets an idea and escapes the pound with other pets while fighting off the workers. Gilbert then goes to find Caillou. In the court, Caillou tells everyone about Boris' abuse and bullying towards him. Boris then insults Caillou, his family, and their defenders, before the judge deems them guilty. Boris and Mrs. Martin then get executed by Chuck E Cheese. Caillou and his family celebrate before Gilbert comes back. They all celebrate. Category:Fanfic Category:Movies Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Sony films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sony Movies